Twas the Night Before the Grinch Stole Christmas
by Mercy Lavender
Summary: A cross between 'Twas the night before Christmas' and 'How the Grinch stole Christmas' and it is written in 'The night before Christmas' format with rhyming. Has almost every DBZ character. I hope it's a laugh! Fifth chapter up.
1. Default Chapter

Ok I don't own DBZ so don't sue I am poor. Neither do I own the story How the Grinch stole Christmas. Also I have changed the ages of the kids. Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, and Pan are little kids. Forgive spelling and grammer it is not easy to rhyme and make it sound right. Now I will stop talking, enjoy.

Twas the Night Before the Grinch Stole Christmas

__

Twas the night before Christmas and all through Bluma's house,

No one was sleeping except for the mouse.   

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

Vegetas was the largest then Santa would notice it there.

The children snuggled up all cozy by the fire,

While Goku tried to tell, "How the Grinch stole Christmas," he said he could he is such a lair.

With Bluma and Chi Chi in the kitchen,

You knew that Chi Chi was doing most of the fixen.

While Piccolo was levating off the floor,

Yamacha came a knocking at the door.

"Look it is Yamacha," Pan yelled with glee,

"Shhh," the kids said, "We want to hear the storie."

Vegeta had just settled himself in a corner,

When suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Come on man," Kirriln said, "Join the Party,"

"I doubt I will do that," Vegeta said, "Hardly,"

Videl who was listening to the storie,

Turned to Gohan and said that's wrong it's different in history.

"Yea it's wrong, he can't ever tell anything right,"

Said 18 who walked in taking in the sight.

As everyone began to hear Goku tell,

They got an awful smell.

Something is burning,

"Hey," Bluma yelled, "I am learning."

So on with the tell that Goku has never told,

When someone, meaning little kid, became very bold.

"Doesn't Piccolo look just like the Grinch?"

"Hey that gives me idea lets put on a play it will be a séance."

Ok that's just a little bit of it if you like it please write a review and I will continue to add more. 

_Thanks_ .


	2. Who's Names

Now I am back with Goku to give the Characters a name. This one is longer then the last. But still I hope you will like.

Every grown-up except Goku began to groan,

Just continue the storie they all moaned.

"No, it will be fun," Trunks jumped with delight,

"Ok I will do it but not much," Gohan said "So I will do the stage and lights."

"But Daddy," Pan said, "You have to play a part to,"

Now everyone was becoming very blue.

As Goku began to name out the parts,

Goten smiled "Come on join in it will be a lark."

"Now Piccolo as you might know,

You look green like the Grinch and you both live in the snow."

"No way Goku you have to be kidding,

Listen yall don't take this sitting."

"Now Pan since you are the youngest against Bra and Marron too,

I have chosen you to be Little Cindy-Lou who."

"This is going to be so much fun,"

Pan said all in a run.

"Now for you Vegeta you can be the Mayor,"

"Hey," Goten said, "Where is Piccolo's lair?"

"Goten," Goku said, "We have already given Piccolo a part,"

"Well listen here," Bluma said, "You better give me someone who is smart."

"Well Bluma you are the mayors wife,

That means you control his life."

"Hey wait," Vegeta said all in a roar,

"Look," Trunks said, "He is turning mad as a boar."

"How about parents," the other kids yelled,

"Be quiet," Videl hissed who seemed to have paled.

"Don't worry," Goku said, "I haven't forgotten you,"

"Well," 18 said, "You are going to have to make up someone new."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked, "There are plenty of Whos,"

"Why Gohan you can be Lou."

"Never heard of him," 18 muttered

"Now you 18," Goku said, 18 shuttered

"I think you should be Hanula Who,"

"That," Videl said, "Is defiantly new."

"Now Videl I thank you need a name,"

"Goku," 18 said, "This is so lame."

"Mommy this is fun," Marron said with glee

"I think Bluma," Chi Chi said, "It's time for tea."

"Now Videl I think I have chosen,

You will be Ema Jossen."

"That isn't anyone I ever heard of,"

"Videl," Gohan said, "Just play along love."

"What about Krillin," Trunks grinned

"I haven't forgotten about my old friend."

"Then I guess," Krillin said, "I could be someone small,"

"Well," Pan said, " It wont be anyone that is very tall."

"Hey," Krillin said, "I haven't heard of any of these parts."

"Shhh, Krillin," 18 said hitting him, "Ow that smarts,"

"So what is my impressive role?"

"Roll! Food," Goku said, "Bring some soup in a bowl."

"No Goku he wants to know who he is,"

"Oh well we can eat later right Diz?"

"Diz is that Krillins name?"

"Why yes no ones is the same,

Well who do we have left?

For one is Trunks who is now Neft."

"What about me?" Bra cried.

"Or me?" Marron spied.

"Don't worry plenty of names to go,

This is going to be such a fun show."

"You know what," Yamacha said,

"I think it's about time for bed."

"That does sound good," Gohan pleaded,

"No Gohan," Goku said, "There are only a few more parts needed."

"I thank Yamacha should be done now,"

"This," he said, "I will not allow."

"But Uncle Yamacha you have to play,"

Bra said holding him at bay.

"Well now you are here,

Your part can be one with fear."

"What do you mean Goku Piccolo is the Grinch?"

"Don't you understand it's all a séance."

"Yamacha can be the dog Max,"

"Hey doesn't that rhyme with sax?"

"Don't talk in rhyme Pan dear,"

"What do you mean mom we have been doing that since we have been here."

"Anyway now that we have that,"

Goku said giving the stunned Yamacha a pat.

"We can go on with the other one,

Isn't everyone all just having fun."

"Chi Chi I think you need to be in the group."

"No Goku I am going to fix you that soup."

"But Grandma Chi Chi you have to."

Pan cried turning very blue.

"Oh ok but only for a while,

How bad can it be," she said with a smile.

"You Chi Chi will be Magenta,"

"But," Chi Chi said, "Why can't it be normal like Linda."

"Now for Trunks and Goten," Goku wondered,

"I still can't belive I am a dog," Yamacha thundered

"For you Trunks I think you will be,

The mischief boy Carter Lee."

"Goku," Trunks said, " I have a request,

Can Goten be my side kick he would be the best?"

"Why yes that will do,

But doesn't he need a name to."

" I think I have it, a name for him."

Yelled Goku, "He will be Tiny Tim,

I think that is all the kids,

Now we must start show biz."

_ Please write a review if you read this Thanks._

_More coming soon_


	3. The Plan

_Hi I'm back with another installment of Twas the night before the Grinch stole Christmas thank you to the people who have reviewed "AshsFallenAngel," "Princess of Darkness," and  "Piccolo0714" and my sisters. Now on with the story._

Even though Goku didn't know the story to well,

He did know enough to tell the next part of the tale.

As everyone knows the Grinch must hate,

All the Who's that celebrate Christmas even if they are late.

So now to make Max mad and the Grinch,

Trunks and Goten gave them a little pinch.

"Leave me alone," Piccolo growled,

"Hey," Yamcha said, "I am leaving," "No," Goten said, "Your not allowed."

"What do you mean," Yamcha yelled, "I can't get out."

"Don't go Yamcha," Pan said beginning to pout.

"I think it is time I go to bed,"

Piccolo said, "I feel dead."

"I think he needs to be shown where,"

Bulma said, "Trunks take him to his lair."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow,

"Is that what you are calling your rooms now?"

"What do we do now that our Grinch will be asleep?"

"Well," Goku grinned, "I will tell you if you promise not to make a peep."

"Oh we won't please tell we won't make a sound."

"Since you have promised," Goku beckoned, "Come gather around."

As Goku began to tell his master plan,

The parents decided to take a stand.

"Now listen here Goku dear,"

Chi Chi began, "You musn't give the children ideas you hear."

"But Chi Chi how are we to have fun?"

Goku pleaded, "This is something we have never done"

"No Goku that is final I want the kids all to bed,

Now go and don't even disagree," Chi Chi said.

"Ok if I must," Goku mumbled, "Come kids upstairs we go"

"Go to bed now," Chi Chi smiled, "and in the morning you can play in the snow."

"But Chi Chi," Goten exclaimed, "there is none."

"The weather man is calling for some," she assured fixing her bun.

As the kids began to complain

Goku decided to explain

"All we have to do is pretened you are asleep,

Then they will think I have done my keep."

"Now follow me and don't make a sound,

I have an idea for keeping the Grinch home bound."

As they came nearer to Piccolo's room

The silence seemed to be like you were in a tomb.

As Goku laid his hand on the door

The kids began to giggle when they heard Piccolo snore.

"Now when I say three,"

Goku said, "Fly like a bee."

"Get ready to descend,

When you see the Grinch grab him then."

Now one, two, three and in they went,

I just hope who was in there with Piccolo knew they were sent.

_Who could be in there and could it help or hinder their plan. Next chapter soon._


	4. The Capture

Ok sorry it took so long I haven't had time to update but I am writing another story called Cobwebs (Pan and Trunks) Again sorry. But anyway on with the story.

**The Capture.**

****

****

****

The kids all soared in and grabbed Piccolo still asleep,

Soon as that happened Piccolo awoke "see I told you it would work it you didn't make a peep."

"What," was all Piccolo was allowed to say before his mouth was taped,

"We got Mr. Piccolo," Pan laughed now you can't escape.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind,

"Hmm," the voice said "all the culprits in a line."

The kids scrambled to hide,

"Now they don't listen well," said Delta standing at Goku's side.

"Hey everyone it's ok Delta won't tell on us,"

"Will you?" Marron asked, "Nope," said delta, " You have my trust."

With that Piccolo began to try to get out,

"Now Piccolo," Delta whispered "since you wouldn't play I will help them so don't pout."

With that Piccolo reached up to tear off the tape,

But Goten noticed and pulled him down by his cape.

"Hurry kids tie him up," Delta Proclaimed,

Piccolos eyes looked at her with blame.

"Don't worry Piccolo my dear,

I will be sure the plan you hear."

"Now children be sure his hands and feet are tied,

come hurry," she said and they all ran to Piccolos side.

As the children uesed tape and rope,

Delta came from the bathroom with soap.

"What are we going to do with that?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry about it," Delta said putting Piccolo in a sack.

"Piccolo," Delta said "don't even try to break loose,"

"Yea," Pan said, "or you will be a silly goose."

"Now what do we do?"

Trunks asked while tying his shoe.

"I have an idea but I need Goku's help," Delta said.

"Why sure I will help but I think the kids need to fix there beds,"

"What do you mean?" Marron asked with surprise.

"You have to put something in your bed that looks like your size."

"Oh," Trunks said, "Is that in case the parents come?"

"Why yes," Goku said, "you have learned some."

So all the kids ran to there room.

Piccolo began to jump up and down making the room go boom.

"Stop that piccolo dear you will dram attention,"

" I think that might be what he is trying to do," Goku mentioned.

Soon the kids were all back,

Except Trunks who came in carrying a sack.

"Now why did you bring that?" delta asked

"Why don't you have to put the Christmas stuff in something, that is the Grinchs task."

"Trunks why I didn't even think of that,"

Delta said giving him a pat.

"Now how are we going to get Piccolo to take the stuff?"

"Well that's where we are having trouble" Goku puffed.

"I have the perfect plan,"

Delta said, "and it doesn't involve my man."

Well tell us please don't leave us hanging the kids urged.

"I will but stop with that energy surge,"

"Tell, tell" the kids began to chant in rhyme,

"Please stop or your parents will come this time."

"Ok we will stop just tell us now,"

Delta smiled then began. " I know this is something your parents wouldn't allow."

"What Goku and I will do,"

"Is use instant transmission and take Christmas from the Who's"

Ok For you who haven't figured out who Delta is she is Piccolos wife. She is one of my sister's characters in her story "Stranger things have happened"

Ok now please leave a review.


	5. Stealing Christmas from the Who's

Since I haven't updated in a while I thought I would put a new Chapter to this story up sooner.

**Stealing Christmas from the Who's.**

****

****

****

Pan gasped "So no one can see you right?"

"Yep," Delta said Pan jumped up and hugged her tight.

"So what are you taking first from the Who's,"

"Well probably the stockings and maybe some food to."

Goku cheered when Delta said food,

"Yep defiantly food," Delta said in a good mood.

"Now I think we better go before it gets to late,"

Delta turned and looked at Piccolo, "Be right back my mate."

As Delta and Goku disappered from the sceene,

The kids turned to look at Piccolo and said why didn't you want to be on our team?

Of course there was no answer from him.

He was tied up thanks to them.

Down in the room that the parents are,

The food suddenly disappeared off the bar.

Of course no one knew what was wrong,

Except when Vegeta saw his stocking was long gone.

The noise that he made was heard all through the house,

It even happened to awake the mouse.

And so of course the kids did know,

That Vegeta was about to blow.

But just than Delta and Goku did appear,

And Goku had food a smear.

"Hey Goku," Trunks called, "wasn't the Grinch just suppose to steal.

"Hmm," Goku thought, "but I did need a meal.

"Oh well don't worry now,

Just get to your rooms," Delta said hiding the food under a towel.

"Why do we have to?" Pan cried,

"Because your parents are coming most likely," Goku spied.

So the kids went running down the hall,

As Vegeta was yelling that stealing was against the law.

"Now what do we do?" Delta asked.

"Just hope," Goku began, "that Vegeta's anger doesn't last." 

Ok this one was short but that's all I have for now. Post a new one soon.

Oh and reviews are nice so you know what to do.


End file.
